The Reversed Weapon
by I am the Fundamental Principle
Summary: Harry discovers Dumbledore's 'weapon' scheme. He plots for two years. And then he gets revenge. He is the Reversed Weapon. One-shot!


The Reversed Weapon

**AN: I finally dabbled into the world of Harry Potter! Okay, you've read those thingies about how Harry goes psycho and kills Dumbles and stuff, right? This is my take on it! Read and Review!**

**4****th**** Year:**

I am no weapon. I am Harry James Potter. And Dumbledore would pay for trying to make a weapon from a human. I would make sure of that. I clutched my wand, a grin spreading across my face. Yes, Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Boy-Who-Can't-Freaking-Die, but me. A human. I made that resolve while my head was burning with Voldemort's taunts. Well, that lifelong enemy helped his foe. Because I had discovered the truth behind that 'Common Good'. And I would shatter the 'Common Good' to reveal a wicked old monster of a man.

**5****th**** Year:**

I'm biding my time. Yes, if the Boy-Who-Was-Only-A-Weapon turned on the Weaponmaker too soon, he would be squashed, a mere bug. I'll play along with his games, for now. It's only time that's saving you now, Dumbledore. Still, if you want a successful weapon, wouldn't it be to your advantage to program it with the necessary strategies. That Order of the Pheonix. Ha, give me a break, you group of pawns.

**6****th**** Year:**

I'm almost ready. Almost, almost. I've trained my body, I've trained my magic. Now, I must train my mind. For when I turn against their beloved 'General of the Light', they're sure to turn on me. Even those I love. Hermione is calling me. In a year, Hermione shall loathe me.

**7****th**** Year:**

That vile man is asking me to destroy the Horcruxes. No, he's not asking. He's swinging his weapon. But I'm no weapon. I'm the wand he's holding backwards, and I'll do more damage than the mere vomiting of slugs. Ah, there. He's cast the spell. And now I'll hurtle at him, take his off his guard. Yes, the narrating is over.

**In Dumbledore's office:**

"So, Harry, my boy-" The manipulative wizard tensed, turning on his heel to stare at Harry.

The man across from him was no boy. He wasn't Harry. He was the Devil.

This _demon_ smiled, tilting his head in inquiry. "Oh? I'm your _boy_? Funny, I've always thought I was your bloody weapon. Hmm, old man?"

Dumbledore stepped back, his head banging against his shelf of magical objects. They all shattered to the ground, excepting one. The Devil caught a pouch of lemon drops in an outstretched palm.

"Care for a lemon drop, Dumbledore?" He held out a yellow candy between two fingers.

"W-what? Now's not the time, Harry-"

The boy-turned-monster sniffed the candy and then grinned at the ancient wizard. "Oh, yes. I know why you wouldn't want to eat these. After all, they're _laced_. With Veritaserum, no less."

His eyebrows upturned. "Did you get permission from that corrupted Ministry of ours, Dumbledore?"

Harry waggled his finger at the frozen man, mockingly scolding. "Oh, what a naughty, naughty Grandpa. Naughty, naughty, naughty."

His grin stayed plastered on his face as he leered at the motionless figure of Dumbledore. "Naughtiness must be punished, right, Headmaster?"

"Silencio. Crucio. Crucio. Lacero. Lacero."

The General of the Light's mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. Harry's blood-stained lips curved into a smirking smile. Was he a weapon now?

…**Wow. You pissed off Harry, didn't you, Dumbles?**

Hermione tapped her foot, impatiently waiting in front of the gargoyle. Harry had asked her to stay here until he came out. But really, how much time did he need!

"Tempus."

Two hours. Two hours Harry had been in there. Screw his orders, she was coming in!

"Lemon Drop."

The sculpture hopped to the side, revealing a long staircase. Hermione hurried down, shoes tapping quickly against the stone. Her foot squished in an odd, slippery red liquid. She blinked, bending down to dip her finger into it. It smelled metallic. Like…blood.

The young witch's eyes widened. She scrambled to her feet, sloshing through the thick blood. She burst through the heavy door to Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster! Harry! Are you al-" Her shout faded as her eyes fell on her best friend, prodding a bag of lemon drops as he gazed, amused, at a mangled corpse. He turned slowly, an amused smile still on his face.

"Harry…" Hermione gasped, stepping back, a hand held to her mouth.

"Hermione, you defied my orders."

"What have you done?"

The Boy-Who-Lived spread his arms in surrender, that freakishly amused grin still adorning his face. "What are you waiting for, Hermione? Call the Aurors."

That afternoon, Harry James Potter, 'Savior' of the Wizarding World, was arrested. Still he had a satisfied smile on his face.

The next morning, when an Auror by the name of Shacklebolt found Harry Potter, dead in his holding cell, he also discovered a scrap of paper. It read:

_Dear Friends and Idiots,_

_I'm a weapon of the world. What happens when a weapon turns against the holder? Yes, I'm reversed. I'm the Reversed Weapon._

_Have a nice life,_

_~Harry James Potter, the Reversed Weapon~_

Not one of the great philosophers and authorities of the Wizarding World was able to discover the meaning behind the last words of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry James Potter recorded as the Boy-Who-Betrayed. But was Harry James Potter really dead? After all, no one knew of the prophecy, other than the dead Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Five years after the Harry Potter's death, when he was forgotten as just another criminal, a new ally appeared behind Voldemort. He was invincible, and went by the name of Reversed.

Along with Reversed, He-Who-Made-Up-A-Weird-Name demolished the weakened light forces and established control over the Wizarding World. After gaining power as second-in-command, Reversed gained the support of many high-ranked Death Eaters behind the scenes. He murdered Voldemort, and reigned over the Wizarding World. He was ruthless. He was inhuman. He was Reversed.

**AN: Hiya! I made a violent story~ …hope it was well received…I only took me less than half an hour to write, so I'm not expecting much…Review Please! **


End file.
